Me and You
by Eyesgray
Summary: Lily dejó de sonreír al mirar el final de la romántica carta. Su esposo seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre. Porque, con letras grandes y cerca de dos corazones, se leía un prolijo "Me and You". ¡Se dice You and Me, egoísta, no Me and You!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen al mundo de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>• Me and You •<span>_**

* * *

><p>Los pequeños rayos de sol molestaban a la pelirroja. Las cortinas, que se balanceaban insistentemente dentro y fuera de la descomunal ventana, dejaban entrever rayos que quemaban y que demostraban que eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.<p>

Lily agarró una almohada, y se tapó la cabeza con ella. Tenía sueño y no iba a dejar que un simple calor la dejara descontenta. Pero, luego de unos minutos de estar allí arriba, cuando la almohada pareció cobrar vida propia, y querer salir de sobre la cabeza de Lily, la pelirroja tomó medidas drásticas y arrojó la ventana a la pared.

—Lindo carácter... —escuchó que alguien le susurraba cerca de la oreja, con un aliento fresco—. Me recuerda a cuando no querías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, y yo te invitaba siempre, o cuando no quisiste asistir conmigo al baile de fin de año. Qué carácter...

—Si te vas a poner a echarme en cara mi vil herencia Evans, mejor lárgate. —comentó, pero rápidamente sacó su cabeza de ente las sábanas y observó la pequeña sonrisa ladeada de su esposo—. Siempre soporté tus ataques de engreído, no me vengas a recalcar escenas en las que...

—¿Te comportabas como una auténtica histérica? —.preguntó, pasando su mano por los cabellos rojos oscuros de su mujer. Lily bufó, pero atrapó la mano de su esposo y la besó suavemente—. Dejé de ser engreído hace mucho tiempo...

—No estaba segura de si salir con vos estaba bien. —dijo, sacándose los cabellos de la cara.

—Pero al menos ahora ya lo estás...

—No.

Scorpius bufó mientras veía como una risa salía de la garganta de Lily, haciendo eco en la enorme habitación amueblada estrictamente por las madres; Ginny y Astoria.

—¿Qué es eso? —.preguntó Lily, aceptando gustosa el pequeño masaje que Scorpius le daba en el cuello.

El rubio miró, fingiendo sorpresa, el sobre que tenía en su otra mano sobre su regazo. Levantó los hombros, y sonrió al ver que Lily tenía la vista fija, aún, sobre el pequeño papel. Qué chismosa era.

—Nada. —contestó, pero pronto comenzó a mover el sobre entre sus manos—. Algo para mi esposa. pero como no la veo por acá...

—Acá estoy —terminó Lily, arrancándole a Scorpius el sobre de las manos.

El rubio se sorprendió, hubiera preferido un poco más de juego, si no fuera porque la pelirroja ya estaba abriendo el sobre. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió, esperando el beso triunfal que ella le daría después de tal acto de romance. La pelirroja suavizó sus hermosas facciones a medida que iba leyendo la carta en donde, claramente, se expresaba el deseo de Scorpius en hacer un viaje de Luna de Miel; por tercera vez. Es que, al parecer, el rubio no se saciaba con hacerlo en su casa.

—Scorpius... —.dijo Lily, con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Malfoy se mordió el labio, esperando ansiosa. Pero una ceja rubia y perfecta se le levantó al ver como la pelirroja acababa de cambiar su rostro apacible a uno de un verdadero ogro enojado. Claro, seguía siendo bonita, pero parecía que el beso nunca iba a llegar.

—¡Sigues siendo el mismo engreído que antes! —gritó furiosa. Se levantó de la cama, y Scorpius no pudo mirar atentamente el glorioso trasero de su mujer, cuando ella se giró estaba realmente furiosa— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

—¿De qué estas hablando? —. Preguntó, confundido. La carta cayó sobre su rostro.

—¡Se dice You and Me, egoísta, no Me and You! —y con eso, salió de la habitación.

Scorpius agarró la carta y sonrió al leer el final. Efectivamente, un Me and You bastante pronunciado estaba en el final. Sonrió con descaro, ahora debía volver a intentar aflojarla... como cuando eran jóvenes, y como siempre fue.

* * *

><p>Les hago la cuenta =D<p>

Un review= una sonrisa =un posible Draco Malfoy en la puerta de tu casa= ¡Draco Malfoy te regala un beso!


End file.
